Team JSON Volume 2
by Sylacon
Summary: Team JSON and their friends continue their adventures. they find out some worrying things along the way but don't know what to do. join them in their adventures through Remnant alongside Team RWBY. I don't own RWBY or anything associated with it, I only own this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 Ruby Rose and Jason Gladius

Team JSON

Volume 2

Chapter 1

Best Day Ever

It was a sunny day in Vale, the Shopkeeper was putting up a banner on his From Dust Till Dawn shop. As he finishes and climbs down the latter he bumps into someone and falls off.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" the person says, she was a young girl with green hair and red eyes. She reaches down to help him up, "I'm not really from around here." She says. She pulls a card out of her pocket, on the piece of paper is a shop number.

"Can you point me in the direction of this shop?" the girl asks. The Shopkeeper looks at the numbers then smiles. He nods then points her to the shop.

She gives him a wave as she leaves. A gray haired boy in the alley next to the building speaks up as she walks by, "I knew you were lost." He said.

"Mercury! I will seriously pay you to shut up." Emerald says with obvious annoyance. She holds up someone's wallet. It was filled with Lien.

"That's not your money." Mercury says. "But it could be yours for five minutes of silence." The girl replies. Mercury pretends to think about it. "Mmmm… No deal." He says. The girl glares at Mercury, "Hmph, fine." She takes the Lien out of the wallet and throws the wallet onto the ground.

She storms off, "Whatever. You want me." Mercury said as he followed her.

"So how much farther?" Mercury asks. "Just a few more blocks." The girl replies.

"Uhg, this place is so dull." Mercury complained. "Eh, I kinda like it, tall buildings, divers culture," the girl responds.

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket." Mercury says. "That's every city." The girl says. "Oh Emerald! Master Thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!" Mercury says pretending to be a victim of Emerald.

Emerald growls at Mercury and glares as she walks away. Mercury sighs, "You're no fun today."

They enter a bookshop, the lights were dim and books filled every shelf. No one was at the counter. As the door closes a bell rings. Emerald walks to the front desk and dings the bell on the desk, "Be right there!" a voice from the back calls out.

A burly man walks out of the back doors carrying two huge stacks of books. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Home to every book under the sun!" he says. He places the two stakcs off to the side.

"How may—uh" he pauses as he looks at Emerald. Emerald smiles, "How may I help you?" Tukson says as he smile, too. "Just browsin'" Mercury says from the back as he closes a book with a snap.

"Actually, I was wondering. Do you have any copies of The Thief and the Butcher?" Emerald asks as she leans onto the counter. "Yes we do." Tukson says.

"That's great" Emerald says. "Would you like a copy?" Tukson asks. "No just wondering." Emerald replies. A loud snap from the entrance causes the two to look at Mercury. Merury put the books away as tukson narrows his eyes slightly.

"Oh!Oh! What about Violet's Garden in paperback?" Emerald asks. "He's got it, hardbacks too." Mercury says from the back as he rummages through the shelves of books. "Ooh, options are nice." Emerald says as she thinks.

"Eh, no pictures" Mercury says as she snaps another book shut, "Hey do you have any comics?" he asks. "Near the front." Tukson says.

"Oh, no wait what about Third Crusade?" Emerald asks. "Umm…" Tukson says as he thinks about it, Mercury looks at Tukson with eyebrows raised as Emerald gives a slight smirk, "I …don't think we carry that one." Tukson finally replied.

Mercury snaps another book shut, "Oh." He says. "What was this place called again?" Emerald asks. "Tukson's Book Trade." He replied. "And… you're Tukson?" Emerald asks though she already knew the answer.

"That's right." Tukson replies. "So then I take it that you're the one who came up with the catchphrase." Emerald inquired. "Yes" Tukson answered.

"And what was it again?" Mercury asked pretending to have forgotten. Tukson sighs, "Tukson's Book Trade home to every book under the sun." he recites again. "Except the Third Crusade" Mercury says.

"It's just a catchphrase."

"It's false advertising!" Mercury says

"You shouldn't make a promis you can't keep tukson." Emerald says darkly. As Emerald begins to speak Mercury lowers all the lights in the background and darkens the windows so no one from the outside can see the inside. "I hear your planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear that," Emerald says in a ominous voice, "and neither are we."

"You know who we are, don't you?" Emerald asks knowing the answer yet again. "Yes" Tukson says as he narrows his eyes at the two teens. "And you know why we're here?" Emerald asks.

"Yes" Tukson answers as his voice gets deeper. Mercury walks tostand behind Emerald, "So… are you going to fight back?" Emerald asks. "Yes!" Tukson shouts, he unsheathes his claws and jumps onto the table. He jumps at Emerald and slashes, he misses her, as he looks up he only has time to say, "Huh" before he is blasted in the face by a shotgun blast.

Mercury and Emerald exit the building with Mercury holding a comic book, Emerald stretches, "What's with that?" Emerald asks as she looks at Mercury's book. "Eh, I like the pictures." Mercury says then snaps the book shut.

As they walks away they don't notice a man on top of a roof looking down at the two of them leave. He pulls out his scroll and types, "The pawns are here" then he puts on his Navy blue hood and jumps away.

 _ **Beacon: Cafeteria**_

Blake is studying he notes in the Beacon cafeteria. Team RWBY and JSON were sitting at the same table. Both teams were missing their leaders, Olivia was reading a book as Sonya was checking her nails, and Nathan was shoving food into his mouth.

Yang looks over Blake's shoulder, "~Whatcha doin~?" Yang asks surprising Blake. "Nothing, just looking over notes from last semester." Blake answers closing her book. Yang catches a grape in her mouth, "Lame!" she says as she catches another one then gives a thumbs up to Nora.

Jason slams a giant binder over flowing with paper onto the table then sits down panting, "Ruby... huff…huff… next time… wait for me when I have a giant binder in my hands." He says as she collapses onto the table exhausted.

The binder used to read _Vytal Festival Activies Property of Weiss Schnee_ but it was sloppily scribbled over by read marker under it now read _Best Day Every Activities!_ With multiple red underlines.

Ruby clears her throat, "Sisters! Friends! Weiss…"

"Hey" Weiss complains.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream" Ruby continues. "This oughta be good." Yang says. As she catches another piece of food in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the eight of us would come together, as teams, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asks. "I am not a crook." Ruby said making piece symbols with her hands. "Did you write all that all by yourself!?" Sonya asked amazed.

"No" an exhausted Jason said, "she made me write the entire thing then used her semblance to run over here. I had to run all the way here carrying that giant binder." He then collapsed onto the table again.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asks Ruby. "I'm talking about kicking off this semester with a bang!" Ruby explains.

"I always kick off my semesters… with a Yang" Everyone facepalms and shakes their head at the horrible joke. "Ehh? Guys? Am I right?" she says as everyone shakes their head. "Yang, shut up." Sonya said as an apple smacked Yang in the face. Nora yelled, "Booooooo!" Yang glared at her.

"Look guys, its been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I have taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today!" Ruby says.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss says as Yang throws an apple at the person who threw an apple at her. "You should be scared." Jason says as he sits up fully recovered.

"I don't know I think I might sit this one out." Blake says. "Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team." Weiss says. In the background Nora yells, "I got it"

Weiss stands up,"Uh Weiss I think you should sit down." Jason says as he sees Nora prepare to throw a pie. Weiss ignores him, "I for one think that—" she is interrupted as she gets a face full of pie.

Everyone at the table turns to look at Team JNPR's table. Jaune and Pyrrha looked on with horror as Ren face palmed, Nora pointed at Ren trying to avert the blame. "Uh oh." Nathan says as his mouth was still full of food.

 _ **Beacon directly outside of the cafeteria**_

Sun and his friend Neptune were outside chatting, "Ha man that's harsh" Neptune says. "So then we were fighting side by side and she was super-fast then the other guy threw a cargo box at a group of goon and it was awesome."

"Nice!" Neptune said. "Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus!" Sun said then quickly covers his mouth, "But that's a secret okay!"

"Got it." Neptune says. "And not a I'm going to tell scarlet once Sun turns his back secret. I'm talking secret secret!"

"Woah, chill out man ok? I got it. I got it." Neptune says. "You better." Sun said. Neptune lets out a 'pfft'. "I just don't wanna screw this up, ya know? The people her are just the coolest no offense to you guys." Sun says meanwhile Jaune faceplants onto the window behind them with a loud thud then slides of but neither of them notice.

"None taken" Neptune said. "Okay, their just in here, I'm really excited for you to meet them, So be cool okay?" Sun says as Neptune turns to face him. "You gonna be cool right?"

"Dude" Neptune says as he strikes a pose and his teeth sparkles. "Good point."

They burst through the cafeteria door to find absolute chaos. A bunch of students run by then as one yells, "Food Fight!"

Nora stands atop of a bunch of messily stacked tables and laughing menacingly, "I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle." She chants.

Ruby stomps on a table, "Justice will be swift justice will be painful it will be delicious!" she yells as he team raises their fists behind her as she squeezes a milk carton causing all its comtents to spill out.

"Off with their heads!" Nora yelled as she jumped down. Ren jumped over to a tray with watermelons on then he stomps of the tray then kicks the watermelons toward team RWBY and JSON. Jaune does a backflip and tosses one at them. Pyrrha throws the two in each hand as Nora flips a table full of them.

"Nathan, Watch out!" Jason yells. Nathan turns toward the incoming melons. One hits him direcly in the stomach causing him to spit out a mouthful of food it forms a ball and smashes into another melon destroying it.

"Yang, turkey!"

"Nathan follow suit!"

"Got it!" both of them say. They both tick their fists into turkeys using them as boxing glvoes they then start to punch the melons out of the air.

Jason pick up a three feet long baguette and hands two more to Sonya. Then he charges, Blake flips over Yang and also picks up two Baguettes. Sonya and Blake meet and strike each other with the baguettes, they parry and strike at each other.

Jason runs over to Pyrrha who know has her own breadstick. He raises his high then brings it donw hard. The two loaves meet and the two swordsman are in a lock.

Yang launches he two turkeys one that hits Jaune in the face knocking him onto his butt and another that Nathan knocks away.

Pyrrha spins around breaking out of the lock. Jason flips over Pyrrha, dodging her strike. Jason swings at her back. Pyrrha rolles away and dodges it. she then dashes back and strikes at Jason. He counterstrikes that as Pyrrha counters his counterstrike. Jason spins then kicks her back. Pyrrha slides across the cafeteria. Jason reels his arm back then launches his breadstick at her.

She dodges then using her own as a javelin she throws it at Jason. Jason blocks one with a tray then rolls out of the way as more come flying.

Blake and Sonya parry and strike so fast that they wear down their break. Sonya jumps back as Olivia jumps in with two rolls of sausages. She swings them at Blake using it like a whip.

The baguettes fly through the air. One smacks Nathan in the chest knocking him over. Yang punches out two as the third one hits her.

Ruby surfs in on the row of tables. She dodges two baguettes then jumps up and using the tray she is standing on, knocks a third back at Pyrrha. Pyrrha dodges out of the way, Ruby paces the tray back under her as she lands and surfs toward Pyrrha. She jumps up then uses the shield to ram Pyrrha. Pyrrha blocks it, Ruby jumps back behind Weiss.

Ren and Nora charge at them. Weiss grabs a ketchup bottle and squeezes the contents onto the ground. Ren slips and falls crashing into a stack of tables causing them to fly everywhere. Nora jumps on the tables she grabs a pole of the wall then as she lands she jams it into a melon.

She then runs at Weiss.

As Nora runs at Weiss, Ruby jumps in to protect Weiss. Nora slams her makeshift melon hammer into the ground, causing a shock wave that knocks Ruby into a pile of food.

Weiss rolls away and grabs a swordfish. Using it as a rapier she dashes towards Nora. Nora spins her hammer around and knocks away the strikes then using full force smashed the ground in front of Weiss. A loud ringing fills the air as Weiss slams into a pillar causing it to crack then tumbles to the ground unconscious.

Ruby dashes over and catches Weiss before she hits the ground, "Weiss don't leave me, Weiss, Weiss. Noooooooo!" she screams.

The two brawler where throwing punches and kicks at each other. Both were using their turkey gloves. Nathan blocks a strike from Yang then fets a jab to the stomach causing him to double over. Yang quickly follows with an uppercut that knocks Nathan off his feet and into the wall.

As Yang turns she sees Nora charging at her barely having enough time to block Nora's melon hammer slams into her and knocks her thorough the roof and out of the cafeteria.

Sonya sprints toward Ren as she picks up two leeks. Ren jumps over a fallen soda machine and picks up the same weapons. The sprint towards each other. They meet and they lock... leeks I guess.

Sonya spins around and kicks at Ren. Ren blocks then knees Sonya. Sonya blocks the strike then spins around and slashes at Ren she lands a few hits. She then flips on kicks Ren into the air. Ren flips in the air and tosses his leeks at Sonya. She jumps back and dodges the attack. Jason comes out of nowhere and using a tray as a shield smashes Ren into the ground as another ear splitting ring is heard.

Olivia twirls her sausage rolls around smacking Blakes breadsticks out of her hand. Blake dodges and pick up on of her own. He swings it at Olivia as Olivia swings hers they smack into each other as Olivia swings her second one. Blake ducks. It smacks into Nora sending her fying into a soda machine.

As carbonated drinks roll out of the machine she licks it up and throws it lick grenades. Two hit Olivia in the face knocking her back.

Pyrrha looks at the ground that is full of soda cans. She touches the ground and all the pop cans float into the air. She then waves her hand forward as all the cans charge forward and slam themselves into Blake pinning her onto a wall as every can lands a hit.

Ruby looks up with mad eyes. "Oh no. Nathan get Sonya!" Jason says as he sees Ruby's expression. Nathan gets off the ground and nods he dashes to Sonya. He grabs her and pulls her to he ground. Using one hand to hold her to the ground the uses the other to slam it into the ground to get leverage using his semblance. Jason follows suit.

Ruby dashes across the cafeteria at top speeds. She sucks up everything behind her in a giant vortex. She jumps into the air and spins like a mini tornado sucking up everything in her wake. As she charged towards Team JNPR Jaune only has time to think, "Uh oh" before he and his team is sucked up too.

Jason and Nathan hold their ground hanging on to their respective partners.

Before she hits the opposite wall she stops herself. The speed that she was going at causes a large crack to form and everything she was carrying in her vortex slammed into the wall. Including Team JNPR. All the food she was carrying all slam into the four members as well spattering them with food. Once it was done the wall looked like it had graffiti on it and as Team JNPR slide of the wall they left human shaped prints there too.

Jason and Nathan get up while helping Sonya and Olivia up too. "Nice call." Olivia says. "yeah, wouldn't want to end up like Team JNPR." Sonya said, "Although I do have food in my hair."

At the entrance Sun says, "I love these guys." To an angry food covered Neptune. The door behind them bangs open and a furious Glynda walks in she stops some stray food from fying into her face then with a wave of her riding crop all the tables went back in place and all the food dissapeard.

"Children, don't play with you food." She says as she pushes her glasses up.

The three teams have gathered in the center of the cafeteria. Nora let out a loud burp that earned a few snickers then Nathan let out a extremely loud and long burp. Everyone laughed. Then the roof above them broke and Yang fell in crashing to the ground. This time everyone laughed harder.

Glynda growled. "Let it go." Ozpin says placing a hand on her shoulder. Glynda sighs "Their supposed to be the defenders of the world." She says.

"And they will be." Ozpin replied as he looked at Team JSOn and RWBY laughing. Nathan gave him a wave as Yang gave him a thumbs up.

"But right know they are still children. So why not let them play their part." Ozpin says as he walks away. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever"

 _ **Unknown Location**_

A bunch of White Fang members were offloading boxes from a Bullhead. Emerald and Mercury walk past the group of members and approaches Roman. He turns to face them.

"Oh look she sent the kids again." He says in mock enthusiasm, he walks over to them and wraps his arm around their heads, "This is turning out just like the divorce." He said.

"Ugh" Emerald groans, "Spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald complained.

"That was a joke. And this" Torchwick turns around holding a piece of paper, "just might tell me where you two have been all day."

"Wha—?" Emerald feels her pocket for the paper. "I'm a professional sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." He said, he looks at the paper then narrows his eyes at the two, "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald says. "Yea I would." He said as he walked toward Emerald. He holds up the paper, "Now where have you been all day?"

"Cleaning up _your_ problems. One of them at least." Mercury said walking up to Torchwick. "I had that under control." Roman said glaring at Mercury.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury said. "Listen you little punk." Roman said, angrily pointing at Mercury, "If it were up to me, I would take you and your little street- rat friend here, and I would—"

"Do what Roman?" a silky, soft, but menacing voice said. The group looks up onto a platform as a woman in a red dress walks into sight. She has amber eyes and black hair that falls over her left shoulder and wears glass heels.

The platform lowers, Roman lets out an nervous laugh, "I'd… Uh not kill them?"

"Cinder!" Emerald says happily. Cinder approaches the three, "I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would- be run away." She said as she walked up to Roman and Emerald went to stand behind her.

"I was going to!" Roman started. " _He_ was going to escape to Vacuo. Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." She said as Mercury came over to stand beside her. "I think he was some sort of cat actually." Mercury commented.

'What like a puma?" Emerald said with a small laugh. "Yea there you go." Mercury responded. "Quiet." Cinder said firmly, "Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" she scolded as Roman pointed at them with a smug look on his face.

"I just thought—" Emerald began. "Don't think." Cinder said as Roman made a throat slitting motion to the kids, "Obey"

Emerald looked down in shame, "Yes ma'am, it won't happen again." She said. Cinder turns to Roman who tries to give a casual laugh, "Why wasn't this job done sooner?" Cinder asked.

"Uh…Eh?" Roman gestures to his right where there were a stack of dust crates, he then gestures to his right also with many dust crates, "Ehhhh?" he says he then preads his arms and gestures to the entirety of the building full of Dust containers, "EHHHHH!?"

"Sorry if I've been a little busy stealing every spec of Dust in the kingdom!" Roman said. "You're an inspiration. To every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury said sarcastically as Emerald tried to hold in a laugh.

"Look around kid. I've got this town running scared. Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof. And we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with." He said turning around to gesture to all the Dust.

He turns back around, "Speaking of which. If you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand-master plan, it might actually help me make my next string of robberies go a little smoother." He said angrily.

"Oh Roman. Have a little faith." Cinder said walking up to him and touching his face, "You'll know what you need when you need to know it." Cinder gave him an evil smile. "Ah" Roman says as he looks away. Cinder removes her hand, "Besides were done with Dust" she said as she walked away.

"Ooookay. Then what know?" Roman asked. "We're moving." Cinder said, "Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight." Cinder said as she walked away. "Coordinates?" Roman said looking confused.

She turns to face him, "We're proceeding to phase two." She then turns and walks away with Emerald and Mercury following her. Roman sighed and put his cigar in his mouth then looks around for his lighter. He hears a click and looks up to see Emerald holding it.

She sticks her tongues at him then shuts the lighter off with a _click._


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Beacon

Team JSON Volume 2

Chapter 2

Welcome to Beacon

An Atlasian airship lands in the docks in Beacon. Ozpin and Glynda are looking at the arrival from Ozpins office, which is also the tallest tower in Beacon.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda says in an irritated voice. "Well… running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." Ozpin said.

Then something beeps on his desk a blue screen is flashing on the screen says the words, _Access Required,_ "Com in." Ozpin says as he walks toward the elevator. The door opens and a tall man in a white military uniform walks in. His chest is decorated with medals of honor.

"Ozpin!" the man says walking towards the Professor. "Hello general." Ozpin says. "Please drop the formalities." The general says as he clasp Ozpin's hand in his, "It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met." The general says.

"Oh James…" Glynda said sarcastically, "I'll be outside." Then she leaves. "Well she hasn't changed a bit." James Ironwood said.

"So…What in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin asked, "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival." He said as he poured Ironwood a cup of coffee.

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year. Besides with you hosting this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up." Ironwood said.

"Well, am I not invited." A gruff voice suddenly said. The two headmasters look up to see a figure in a navy blue hood standing on the gear. The person jumps down and lands in a crouch.

"How long have you been up there Evin?" Ironwood asked. "Long enough for me to listen to your little conversation." Evin says as he lowers his hood.

He wears a Navy blue coat with a hood attached to it with black boots and pants. He wears two black fingerless gloves and has a giant sword clamped to his back. He has an army haircut and a full beard and a scar across his face.

"You know, I appreciate quality time between friends James, but why the small fleet?" he asked. "Yes, seeing them has me somewhat concerned." Ozpin said as he poured himself some coffee.

"Well, concern is what brought them here." Ironwood said.

"I understand traveling between kingdoms have become increasingly difficult—"

"Oz… the three of us all know why I brought those men." Ironwood said. Master Evin scoffs, "You are stupid aren't you Ironwood. Bringing these men here won't supply security to the people!"

"But if what you and Qrow said are true—"

"If what Qrow and I said are true then we will act according to Ozpin!" Evin said.

Ozpin sighed, "James, it's the Vytal Festival; a time to celebrate unity and peace. So, I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I am just being cautious."

"As are we Ironwood. Which is why we will continue to train the best huntsmen and huntresses we can. And also why I am training the best warriors I can." Evin said.

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood said grimly. He turns then starts to walk away. Then he stops a few feet away. "But ask yourselves this…" he says and turns to face the two, "Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?"

"I hope they never have to." Ozpin says grimly as he sits in his chair.

 _ **Beacon Library**_

Team RWBY are sitting around a table with a board game laid out in front of them Weiss was looking at her cards with a confused expression, Yang had a confident smile on her face. Blake was staring off into space thinking.

Ruby was sorting through her cards, "Hmmm… Alright." She says then she points at Yang, "Yang Xiao Long, prepare you kingdom for battle!" she says pointing a finger at her older sister.

"Bring it on!" Yang replies pumping her fist.

"I deploy, the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby cries as she jumps up from her chair with her arm holding her card held high. Yang fakes a horrified look, "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly." Ruby says as she makes airplane noises and a bird with her hands.

Yang fakes another surprised look, "You fiend!" Yang says pointing a finger at Ruby. "And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time only lasts one turn." Ruby says. Yang laughs, "Pretty sneaky sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang says holding up a card for Ruby to see.

"Whaaaaaat!" Ruby shrieks.

"Giant Nevermore!" Yang says smashing her fist onto the table causing all the pieces to fall over, "If I roll a seven or higher Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two."

"But if you roll, if you a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby says.

"That's just a risk I'm willing to take." Yang says as she gets in Ruby's face.

As yang starts to demolish Ruby at the game, Team JNPR is sitting at another table. Nora is sleeping with a bubble coming out of her nose. Ren is to her left flipping a page of a book onto Nora's head popping the bubble but Nora was still asleep.

Jaune was reading a comic as Pyrrha was reading a textbook. She looks up from her book and takes his comic then slide her textbook over to Jaune. Jaune sighs as she starts to read the comic.

Team JSON were also sitting at the table with Fenris and a friend he introduces the day before, the boy's name was Argus. He wore an olive green jacket with black pants and brown shoes. He wore black fingerless gloves with two gauntlets, one strapped to each arm. He was reading a book. Fenris was reading a comic, Sonya was filing her nails, Nathan was sleeping, and Jason was reading a book. The leader looked up to see Olivia stealing glances at Argus.

He was about to make a funny remark when a figure from the game that Team RWBY is playing hits his head. He picks it up, a Beowolf piece, he looks over to the team and see's Ruby in tears with her head on the table as Yang rearranged the board. He walked over.

"Hey guys this your's?" he says holding up the piece. "Why yes it is thank you for returning it to us." Yang says. "No problem, what you guys playing?" Jason asked. "Remnant the Game." Yang replied.

"Cool so who's turn is it?" Jason asked. "Weiss's" Yang says.

Weiss looks at her card then looks up and says, "I have…absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss says with a confused look. Jason walks over, "Look its easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus." Jason offers.

"That sounds dumb." Weiss said. "See…you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenger, Oh! Oh! Resourceful Raider! See know you can take Ruby's discarded air fleet…" A depressed Ruby moans, "Noooooo…"

"And put it in your hands." Jason continued. "Okay…?" Weiss said.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards you can use sandstorm to disable Yang's ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate her kingdom!" Jason said.

"Just know I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang said in a low voice. "And that means…?" Weiss asked.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant." Ruby cried as tears streamed down her eyes.

Weiss lets out a maniacal laugh, "YES! FEAR THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF MY FORCES! COWER AS THEY PILLAGE YOUR HOMES AND WEEP AS TAKE YOUR CHILDREN FROM YOUR VERY ARM—!"

"Trap card" Yang says.

"Huh?" Weiss asks as she look back to the game. Yang rearranges the board again. "Your armies have been destroyed." Yang says crossing her arms.

"I hate this game of emotions we play!" Weiss says as she starts to cry too. Ruby jumps into her arms "Stay strong Weiss we'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up don't touch me!" Weiss says as she hugs Ruby closer. "Better luck next time Ice Queen." Nathan says, he woke up from his nap thanks to Weiss's creepy speech, and was know standing next to Jason.

"Alright Blake you up!" Yang says. "Huh?" Blake says, she was thinking about something and not paying attention, "Oh ummm… Sorry what am I doing?"

"You're playing as Vale trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." Yang explains. "Right…" Blake says.

"Hey can I play!" Jaune says as he walks over to their table. "Sorry Jaune we already have four players." Ruby said now back in her seat and no longer weeping.

"Besides this game requires a certain tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess." Weiss says.

"You attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago." Sonya said as she stood next to Jason and Nathan. Fenris, Olivia, and Argus were all at the table, too.

"Bring it on Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I've been told I'm a natural born leader." Jaune says lifting his head up and putting a hand on his hip.

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss counters. "And Pyrrha!"

"Hello again!"

"Come on let me play your hand for one turn!" Jaune pleads. "I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo.!" Weiss says holding her card to her chest.

"Honestly, I think they would survive longer if Jaune was playing." Olivia said.

"Shut up!" Weiss protested.

"Yeah, why not, you trusted me with way more important stuff before! I'm mean you told us all that Blake and Sonya are secretly Fau—" Pyrrha dashes over and clamps her hand over his mouth from spilling the beans and finishes with saying, "Fun-loving person whom we all admire and respect!"

She lets go of Jaune's mouth as he gives a nervous chuckle. Blake looks at him disapprovingly. "Right…that." Jaune said scratching his head, "Ladies enjoy your battle." he says as he bows.

"Sup losers!" Sun says as he dragged Neptune along with him. "Hey Sun!" Fenris said, Jason introduced him and Argus to him yesterday. "Ruby. Yang, Blake, Jason, Sonya, Olivia, Nathan, Ice Queen."

"Why does everybody keep calling me that!?" Weiss complained. "Because it fits Nathan murmured only loud enough for Jason to hear.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said as he motioned to Neptune.

"Uh… aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked. "Thank you!" Ren said in the background. Nora woke up with a start while shouting, "Pancakes!"

"Shut up don't be a nerd." Sun said to Neptune. "Gehgehgehgeh. Intellectual okay? Thank you." Neptune said he turns toward the group, "I'm Neptune." He said.

"So Neptune where are you from?" Weiss asked. "Haven… " Neptune answers in a soft voice, he walks over to Weiss. "and I don't believe I've caught your name snow angel." He says.

"Um…I'm Weiss." She said

In the background Jaune says, "Are you kidding me!?"

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said to Weiss.

"I never took you as the board game playing type!" Sun said to Blake. "Right… well I think I'm done playing actually." Blake says as she puts her card down and stands up. "I'll see you guys later." She says as she walks away.

Sun shrugs, Nora shrugs then says, "Women." Causing everyone to look at her.

 _ **Later**_

Blake is sitting in bed thinking, _Brothers of the White Fang why are you aiding this scum; the White Fang and I are going on a joint business together; followed by sounds of battle._

Blake then remembers back to the conversation she had with Ozpin the night after the battle at the docks.

 _ **Flashback**_

Blake is sitting in the chair in the same place where Ozpin interrogated Ruby and Jason. "Well… this has certainly been an eventful evening." Ozpin said walking into the room, Blake looks up at him.

"I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robberies you probably just want to go home and take a nap." Ozpin says, "But… I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk." Ozpin said as he sat down in front of Blake.

"Of course." Blake says

"Wonderful! As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world… you are one of the few who did not." Ozpin took a sip of coffee, "and you passed the exam with flying colors."

"I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight you can't survive." Blake replied.

"Well, you have most certainly survived Blake. I admire you drive. And I am proud to run a school who accepts individuals from all walks of life rich, poor, human…" he takes another sip of coffee, "Faunus."

Blake narrows her eyes at his words, "Why do you do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?" Ozpin asks.

"You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but you species is not." She answered.

"True…but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide."

"With all due respect… you need to start taking some larger strides… Until then I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for _who_ I am… not _what_ I am." Blake said.

"And what are you?" the Professor asked.

"I… I don't understand what you're asking." Blake says. "How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?" Ozpin asked.

"I didn't I just happened to be at the right place at the right time." Blake said.

"You wouldn't have been the first… but what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may by your headmaster, but I am also a huntsmen… and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from forces that conspire against it." he looks Blake directly in the eye. "Blake is there something you are not telling me?"

Blake stares back with her golden eyes, "I'm sure." She says.

"Very well thank you for your time Miss Belladonna." Ozpin said as he got up to leave. Just before he exited the room he turned back to face Blake, "If you every need to talk to me…" he pauses a moment to look at Blake's face, "Don't hesitate to ask." Then he turns and leaves.

 _ **Back to the present**_

The door to the room opens, he team along with Team JSON step in, Jason's team has decided to visit their room and hang around a bit before curfew.

"Uhg we should have never let him play!" Yang complained as she walked into the room. "You're just mad cause the new guy beat you!" Ruby said with a laugh, "See if you would have just attacked when I told you this wouldn't have happened."

"I never knew you guys had bunk bed." Nathan says. "Are you sure those things are stable?" Olivia asked.

"Of course their stable." Ruby answered.

Blake stood up and walked towards the door, "Stop!" Weiss says pointing a finger at her. Blake stops in her tracks her hand inches away from the door knob, "lately you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody."

"Uh… have you met Blake?" Sonya asked. "Which I get is kinda your 'thing'" Weiss said making air bunnies as she said things, "But you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly is unacceptable."

"She's not wrong." Jason said, "You have been pretty quiet lately and every time we ask you something it takes you a few seconds to react."

"You made a promise to me, to all of us that you would tell us if anything was wrong. So Blake Belladonna. What! Is! Wrong!?." Weiss said, she managed to balance herself on a chair as she pointed at Blake.

Everyone stared at her talent, she quickly moved the chair to the side then dashed back to the center of the room to look at Blake. Everyone else look at her with expressions of worry. Blake took a sigh then began, "I just… I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

"You still thinking about the White Fang and Torchwick?" Jason asked. "Torchwick, the White Fang all of it. Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake yelled.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said.

"Plus Ozpin also said he had some special friends helping out too." Jason added.

"Well I'm not." Blake yelled, "They don't know the White Fang like I do." Blake said.

Everyone in the room looked at each other, Weiss speaks up, "Okay, between blowing up thieves, fighting cops, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the seven of you all feel ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wellers…"

"Uh…who?" Ruby asks

"But let me again be the voice of reason." Weiss continues.

"When have you ever been the voice of reason?" Sonya asked.

"We're students we're not ready to handle this sort of situation." Weiss continued.

"Actually I think—" Jason began.

"We're not ready!" interjected.

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day!" Blake said, "They're out there somewhere, planning their next move and none of us know what it is, but it's coming whether we're ready or not."

"Okay," Ruby said, "All in favor of becoming the youngest huntsmen and huntresses to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale…say aye." She said frantically.

"Yes!" Yang said fist pumping, "I love it when you're feisty!"

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss answered.

"What about you guys?" Blake said turning to Team JSON.

Jason looked to his team, they all turned to look at him, he looked at each of his teammates individually, into their eyes. He smiled as he saw the same answer in all of their expressions though different reasons backed their decisions.

He turned back to Blake, "We're in."

"None of you said aye." Ruby said sadly while looking down. "Alright then… we're in this together." Blake said with a smile.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby said. "Yeah!" Yang said.

Then ruby gasped, "I left my board game in the library."

"We're doomed." Weiss said.

"Ruby wait." Jason calls.

"I'll be right back." Ruby says and dashes out of the room. They hear a thud as they peak outside they see a green haired girl helping Ruby up.

Jason came over, "Sorry about that, my friend is little clumsy."

"It's alright we were just looking for our dorms." The green haired girl said.

"Oh, its in the building on the other side." Jason said pointing.

"Thanks, who know's maybe we'll see you two around." The black haird one said ans walked off with the other two behind them.

As they left Jason narrowed his eyes, he felt something strange around them, it made him want to pull out his knife. Something about them felt…dark.


	3. Chapter 3 A Minor Hiccup

Team JSON

Volume 2

Chapter 3

A Minor Hiccup

Jason sat at his desk in Professor Ports class. He was staring intently at the clock in front of him. It read "3:59"

He looked over at Weiss and spotted Jaune talking to her trying to get her attention. He held in a snicker. Then his clock rang, he shut it off, "And then I…" Professor Port was just about to explain how he captured yet another Grimm when he heard the alarm go off, "Oh seems I timed that one poorly well the stunning conclusion will have to wait until next time."

All the students got up to go he got up along with the rest of his team and walked to where Team RWBY was sitting, as he gets closer he sees Weiss turn down his offers except for the one about studying,

"Better luck next time." He said as he walked pass Jaune.

"Try to be more natural." Niko said as he walked by.

Jaune groans and slumps onto the table.

 _ **Team JSON's Room**_

Jason tightened the straps for his bracer, "Alright everyone ready?" Jason asked. His team were all wearing new gear that they had bought a few days ago.

Jason both wore military jackets; Jason had an ocean blue jacket while Niko had on a emerald green one. Both of them wore black pants and combat boots. Jason wore black fingerless gloves Niko had on his Dust gloves, which he named _Pulvis._

Sonya wore her usual beanie, she had on a dark purple hooded jacket. She wore a brown bandana around her neck. She wore her usual boots and also black jeans.

Olivia had on a navy blue coat that extended down all the way to her ankle. She wore boots and black skinny jeans. She wore fingerless gloves. The coat had a hood, the hood ended into a triangular point at the end, it was big enough to hide her entire face.

"Yeah I think we all are." Niko said.

"Alright lets go over the plan one more time, Niko?"

"I'm going with Yang and 'Livi to the shady side of town." Niko said, Olivia gave him a cold stare, "Don't call me Livi."

"Whatever." Nathan replied.

"I'm going with Blake to the White Fang faction meetings to gather info." Sonya said.

"Great, and I'm going with Weiss and Ruby to the CCT Tower to get some information on any Dust robberies over the past few days, once we're done we'll meet back with Niko and the others."

"Got it buddy." Nathan said. "Good let's see Team RWBY."

As they walk towards Team RWBY's room they hear a familiar voice talk inside. As Jason opens the door he and his team spots Neptune and Sun in the room, "What are they doing here?" Nathan asks.

"I thought you said as a team?" Neptune asked.

After some explaining they all calmed down and grouped up. "Alright then Sun you can go with Blake and Sonya, Neptune you can go with Yang, Olivia, and Nathan." Jason decided.

"Actually, why not let Ruby go with Yang, you know since their sisters?" Weiss said. Jason and Ruby both stare at Weiss, "And who's going to go with us?" Jason asks.

"Well…I guess Neptune can come with us?" Weiss says trying to act casual. Jason and Ruby looks at each other, then burst out laughing. "Hahaha, Nah!" Ruby says as she leaves the room followed by Jason who was dragging a protesting Weiss.

 _ **CCT Tower in Vale**_

"Woah!" Jason exclaimed, "That's huge."

Ruby squealed, "I forgot how big the transmit tower looks up close!"

"You haven't seen the one in Atlas." Weiss said.

"That was the first one right?" asked Ruby

"Correct, Atlas developed the cross-continental-transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the great war." Weiss explained.

"Nerd!" Jason said.

He got a glare from Weiss and a giggle from Ruby, "Ooo look at me I'm Weiss I know facts I'm rich." Ruby said.

Jason and Ruby busted out laughing. Weiss glared at the both of them, "Don't be a pest!" she said.

"Sorry,but I think that was a perfect impression." Jason said, Weiss growled, "The only reason we're here is because Ruby likes the tower so much. We could have just as easily just made a call from the library."

"I know but it's so cool! Oh! I'm going to take a picture." Ruby fumbles for her Scroll but ends up dropping it.

"Careful, don't break your Scroll in the process!" Jason said.

Her Scroll skittered across the pavement and knocked into a familiar ginger girl's foot.

"Oh, you dropped this." she said as she picked it up and held it.

The three looked surprised, "Penny!?" Ruby and Jason said at the same time.

"Uhh…"

"Where have you been?" Ruby asked

"What happened to you after the night at the docks?" Jason questioned.

"S-sorry, I think you're confused." Penny said, then she hiccups with causes the phone to jump out of her hands and land in Ruby's grasp.

"Uhh…I've got to go!" Penny said frantically then turned and left.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked

"Yeah, she acted kinda weird." Jason observed.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out," Ruby said as she started forward towards Penny, "You go make your call, I'll meet up with you later!"

"Wait!" but Ruby was already running after the orange hair girl. "I'll go with her to make sure she doesn't get into trouble!" Jason said as he took off after the two

"Hey! Not you too! Ugh!"

"Hey wait up!" Jason called, he caught up just as Ruby asked, "Penny where've you been? It's been weeks!"

"Yeah, after the nights at the docks you just disappeared, what happened? Did someone kidnap you?" Jason asked

"There seems to be a misunderstanding." Penny said then continued to walk.

"Wait what?" Jason said. "Penny…" Ruby said, she slid down the railing as Jason went down the steps, following her.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby asked. Penny just continues to walk completely ignoring the younger girl.

"Hey Penny don't ignore us!" Jason said, he grabbed Penny by her arm and pulled her back, she was unusually heavy, "Penny, we're worried about you."

"Look, we don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to us", Ruby said.

"Those guys we fought at the docks their up to something big! Something dangerous!" Jason said, "We need you to tell us what happened to you that night, please as a friend."

Penny looks at the two young huntsman and huntress, she sighs then leans in close to both of them, "It isn't safe to talk here."

 _ **Inside the CCT Tower**_

Weiss walks through a large lobby with many students chatting with each other, she enters another room that was lit by a strange green glow, a couple of students were on the holographic computers.

She walks up to an elevator that opens automatically, she enters and turns around as the doors close.

' _Hello, welcome to the CCT, how may I help you?'_ a voice said over the intercom.

"I'd like to go the communications room please."

' _Absolutely, could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity.'_ Weiss pulled out her Scroll and held it up to the terminal, it scanned her Scroll then said, _'Perfect thank you Ms. Schnee.'_

As the elevator went up, Weiss tried to do a fake smile then shakes her head and tries again but sighs.

The door opens to a room full of terminals with people sitting at them. Weiss walks out to an empty stand. As she gets closer a hologram of a woman projects into the seat, "Welcome to Beacon's Cross-Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?" the hologram woman said,

"How may I help you?"

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss said.

"Absolutely. If you can proceed to Terminal 3, I can patch you through."

"Thank you." Weiss says as she smiled at the hologram. She walked toward the terminal and past people talking to family or friends over the terminal.

As she reached the terminal she sat down and look at her reflection in the screen. She took a deep breath as the screen flickered on.

A orange hair receptionist appeared on the screen, "Thank you for calling Atlas—oh Ms. Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch me through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well." The receptionist said recognizing the heiress.

"No thank you, I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." Weiss took out her Scroll and inserted it into a slot on the terminal. A few beeping noises were heard.

The receptionist on the other end looked at another screen with the list on it. She raised an eyebrow, "I see. If you don't mind…What, may I ask, is this for?"

"School project." Weiss said using a lie that she just made up.

"Um…there are some sensitive documents on this list ma'am." The receptionist said.

"Well then I'll be sure to treat them with care." Weiss said.

"Right…Very well, the data is being transferred to your Scroll now."

"Wonderful, that will be all then."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"

"Yes I'm sure." Weiss said forcing a smile onto her face.

"Well then, have a nice day." Then the screen winked out. Weisses smile went away as quickly as it came, she looked down at the floor.

"So…family problems." A familiar voice said. Weiss shrieked and jumped out of her seat, "Where did you come from!?"

Argus was standing there leaning against one of the terminals, he seemed to have just appeared from the shadows. "The shadows." He said as if it were obvious.

Weiss gave him a puzzled look. "My semblance is the ability to travel through the shadows, I call it Shadow Travel." Argus explained.

"Oh… so what are you doing here?" Weiss asked

"Well, when Jason found out you allowed Neptune and Sun to come he decided to call us up and invite us. He said its only fair."

"Yeah I guess so." Weiss said, "Hey where's Fenris?"

 _ **In front of some café in Vale**_

Penny is standing in front of a café waiting for Jason and Ruby. Ruby pats her on her shoulder as she approaches her. Jason and Ruby both smile at her.

 _ **On the streets of Vale**_

Jason, Ruby, and Penny are walking down the streets of Vale, "I wish I could help you guys, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said.

"Well what happened to you that night?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, we were all together then when we looked around you weren't there. Were you kidnapped?" Jason asked

"Oh no nothing like that!" Penny exclaimed.

"Well then where did you go?" Ruby asked

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture too far but, oh, you have to understand, my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot." Penny said.

"Ruby here knows all about overprotective fathers." Jason said.

"Yeah, believe me, I know."

"But why not let us know you were okay?" Jason asked.

"I… was asked not to talk to you two, or Weiss, or Blake, Or Olivia. Anybody really."

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asked

"No, it wasn't my father." Their conversation was interrupted by a presentation being taken place in a park in Vale.

 _Loudspeaker: The AK130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years._ A hologram of Ironwood said behind him were two huge containers with a garage door. In front of the two containers were robots, the AK130 model that Atlas uses for defence, there were three in front of each container.

' _And they've definitely done a fine job wouldn't you agree?'_ Ironwood continued, behind him the robots all bowed, the crowed applauded _'But the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation. And fine well that's just not good enough is it?_

As he finished the doors on the two containers hissed open, in the boxes there were six white robotic soldiers, they were much sleeker and looked like an upgraded version of the bowing gray robots.

' _Presenting the Atlesian Knight 200.'_ The Atlesian Knight 200 stepped onto to AK130 and pushed them to the ground as they stood over them. The crowd applauded, _'Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary.'_ The robots behind him struck different poses to prove that point.

' _These models will become active later this year but they won't be alone. Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still some situations that undoubtedly require, a human touch._

"Ruby, Jason…" Penny said anxiously, but Ruby and Jason were intrigued by the presentation, Ruby was trying to get a better look at the Knights.

' _So, our kingdoms greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company are pround to introduce…The Atlesian Paladin!'_

The hologram of Ironwood shrank away, and was replaced by a hologram of a giant mechanical suit.

' _Now we couldn't have them here for you today. But these mechanized battle suites will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!'_

"Whoa…" Ruby said.

"That. Is. Sooo cool." Jason said staring in awe.

"Ruby, Jason. Maybe we should go somewhere else…" Penny said anxiously. Two soldiers spotted the three kids. Penny turned and ran.

"Penny?" Ruby said.

"Hey wait! Where're you goin!?" Jason called. They turned back and saw the two guards run after them. "Crap!" Jason said, he and Ruby turned followed Penny down and alley.

Jason and Ruby turned a sharp corner and saw Penny run across the street, Jason lagged behind a bit since he was the slower runner. One of the guard rounded the corner, "Down here she went this way." They ran after them across the street. Fortunately, a car almost hit one of the guard buying the kids time to get ahead.

Ruby looked over her shoulder at the two gaurds, she looked forward and saw a stand holding up some crates. She slashed of a leg of the stand. As the crates fell, Jason jumped into the air and kicked the crates at the two guards, knocking them over. He landed and continued running without breaking stride.

As he turned to corner he saw Ruby activate her semblance and dash across to Penny, she grabbed her then picked her up, but she appeared to be straining.

"Ruby wait!" Jason yelled but to late Ruby already took off, "Damn it." Jason activated his semblance as well, a dark blue aura appeared around him, he kicked off the ground, and he boosted across the street and into the next alley. The ground where he stood was cracked.

He landed on the wall and slid to the ground, he looked up and saw Ruby just in time as she suddenly slumped over and tumbled onto the ground, Penny went rolling across the street and onto the sidewalk, but Ruby wasn't as lucky.

She landed in the center of the street and a truck was speeding down the road straight towards Ruby! "NO!" Jason yelled he sprinted toward Ruby but he knew he wouldn't get there in time. Suddenly, Penny jumped in front of Ruby. She raised her hands and she caught the truck stopping it in its path.

Jason scooted to a stop and stared in shock and awe. The pedestrians on the side walk also stared. Penny looked up at the frightened driver, "Are you alright?" she asked, the driver nodded.

Jason ran over and checked on Ruby but his mind was still trying to comprehend what just happened. Penny didn't activate her semblance or use her aura, how did she do that?

Penny put down the wrecked car then seem to notice the people staring at her for the first time. "Penny…" Ruby said.

"How did you…?" Jason asked

Penny looked around nervously then took off down the alley across the street. "Hey penny wait!" Jason called.

"Penny come back!" Ruby yelled as she got up and ran after her with Jason in tow. The guards arrived just after the scene and look around for the three kids.

Penny ran into a dead end, she frantically looked around for an exit. "Penny!" Ruby called from behind.

"Wait!" Jason called as they caught up to her, "Please, stop!"

"What is going on? Why are you running? How did you do that?" Ruby asked.

"You—the car— without aura…how?" Jason said trying to form words.

"I-I can't. Everything's fine." Penny said, agitated then she hiccupped, "I-I don't want to talk about it!" Penny said crossing her arms then hiccupped again.

"Penny if you can just tell us what's wrong we can help you." Ruby said.

"No, no, no, you wouldn't understand."

Jason put a hand on her shoulder and forced her to turn around to face them, "Penny, let us try. You can trust us."

Penny looked up at the two and asked, "You two are my friends, right? You guys promise you're my friends?"

"Penny, of course we're friends." Jason said.

"We promise." Ruby said.

Penny looked down, "Ruby…Jason… I'm not a real girl." She said as she showed off her hands. Where the skin was ripped and should have shown blood, instead it revealed metal and circuits. Ruby and Jason both stared, "Oh."


End file.
